1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an efficient system for audio signature generation, and particularly a system and method for conserving power, communication and/or computational resources.
2. Description of the Related Technology
EP 2 501 145 A2 entitled, “Content Provision,” is expressly incorporated by reference herein and shows an application where it is useful to identify the audio or video content being presented to a user.
US20130205318 A1 entitled, “Method and system for automatic content recognition based on customized user preferences,” is expressly incorporated by reference herein and shows an automatic content recognition (ACR)-enabled connected TV device may be operable to identify, utilizing an ACR system, content in a presented program.
US20130071090 A1 entitled, “Automatic content recognition system and method for providing supplementary content,” is expressly incorporated by reference herein and shows automatic content recognition performed to determine the primary digital content.
The time of a sample may also be determined. Supplementary digital content is then selected and transmitted to the media device, or to another device, based upon the identified primary digital content. The supplementary digital content may be adapted in layout, type, length, or other manners, based upon the platform and/or configuration of the media device or any other device to which the supplementary digital content is transmitted.
20110289114 A1 entitled “System and method for auto content recognition,” is expressly incorporated by reference herein and shows automatically recognizing media contents by the steps of capturing media content from the Internet and/or devices, extracting fingerprints from captured content and transferring to backend servers for identification, and backend servers processing the fingerprints and replying with identified result.